$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 0 & 1 \\ 9 & 5 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 9 \\ 0 & 5 \\ 1 & 3\end{array}\right]$